


莱昂纳多不在家的晚上

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 4





	莱昂纳多不在家的晚上

他在木门前摘下帽兜，随手抚了一下袖口上的褶皱，然后认认真真地敲了一下门。

没有回应。

于是年轻的刺客再次认认真真地敲了一下门，接着是第二下，右起第三块木头上有一小块人眼样的瘤疤，那是他他习惯敲击地地方。一直没有人应声，艾吉奥盯着那块瘤疤发楞，直到一阵迅猛的夜风在刺客裸露的后颈上吹起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“所以你真的不在家。”

艾吉奥嘀嘀咕咕地放下手，不自在地伸缩了一下袖剑，金属撞击的清脆声响回荡在威尼斯深夜的街道。

是的，现在正值深夜，月朗星稀，视线所及处空无一人，冰冷冷的月光照在画家的工作室上，让眼前的画面比感受到的更加清冷。从入夜吹到现在的小寒风还在锲而不舍地骚扰着他的发绳和衣摆，这一切都让艾吉奥更加怀念莱昂纳多温暖的小床。

他的大画家一定是出门寻找灵感了，艾吉奥一向理解莱昂纳多各种出人意料的行为，发明家的脑袋里塞满了各种各样的新奇想法，建筑啦发明啦花花草草啦，甚至还有刨开的人体——哦他真的搞不懂莱昂纳多为什么会想钻研这个。 

不过这些都不是当下需要考虑的问题，他怀里还放着一份新鲜的密函，这张纸卷原本会是此次来访最正大光明的借口。

如果他没有一整天都在威尼斯的土地上四处奔跑跳跃攀爬游泳以及信仰之跃，那么他现在还能剩下点精力和体力去寻找挚友的踪影。看在信条的份上，他快被各种任务累死了，这让从城里找出一个好奇心和探索欲都超乎常人的天才变得难上加难。

刺客没有犹豫太久，他干脆地撸了把根本没掉的袖子，抓住工作室墙壁的凸起开始向上攀爬。

莱昂纳多曾说工作室的大门永远向艾吉奥敞开——如果大门关了至少还有窗户开着。在佛罗伦萨时如此，搬到威尼斯后依旧如此。

他轻而易举地翻了进大敞的窗户，收集了威尼斯大街小巷尘土的鞋底在画家的窗台上留下一个扎眼的痕迹。

“啊，这真艺术。”

年轻的刺客毫不在意那块污迹，他跳下窗沿在屋里站定。这是莱昂纳多的卧室，至少名义上是，艾吉奥时常怀疑自己睡在那张小床上的时间比画家还要多。他环顾四周，小房间里比上次来访时多了不少东西，艾吉奥对此见怪不怪，莱昂纳多拥有把所有地方变成自己的工作区的能力。艾吉奥轻车熟路地绕过堆积的材料和散落一地的画纸，一边拆着袖剑一边向角落的小床走去。

等等。

他终于注意到有什么不对，对于一个经验丰富的刺客来说这算得上失误了，艾吉奥思索片刻后决定把此次失误归结为莱昂纳多的房间太过凌乱。

那张本该温暖舒适的木质小床上堆满了杂物，各种木箱纸张和散落的零件压在柔软的布料上，一起堆出一个看似岌岌可危实则受力稳固的造型，艾吉奥以自己爬上圣母百花大教堂的经验发誓，眼前这堆东西的精妙结构能与大教堂一块块堆叠起来的穹顶相媲美。布鲁内莱斯基看到也会为此惊叹。只是他不知道如何拆除穹顶上的砖块，同样也没有十足的把握能完好无损地将眼前的杂物们一一归位。

所以现在他既没有莱昂纳多，也失去了莱昂纳多的小床。盗贼据点理应是下一个好去处，但他完全不想动弹，画家的小屋能让人精神放松，任何其他地方都无法与之相比。

或许他该下楼看看，莱昂纳多从佛罗伦萨带来了所有他能带来的东西，包括那把艾吉奥毅然决然地把食指放上桌面时所坐的椅子。他还记得莱昂纳多在马车上的自豪而夸张的语调：

“我把工作室打包带来了威尼斯！”

于是他打开卧室的木门，避开堆在楼梯两侧的各种叫不上名的（莱昂纳多乐意称它们为灵感来源）小玩意，小心翼翼地走到一楼。至于他为什么没有直接从二楼翻下去——看看那些堆积在一起的的杂物。

感谢莱昂纳多，他想，那张椅子还空荡荡地放在桌边，甚至还有一个蓬松的坐垫在上面。壁炉还在烧着，只是比平时黯淡了很多，想来莱昂纳多出去有一段时间了。他舒舒服服地把自己塞进椅子里，久违的休息让他满足地叹出一口气。他看着那团白雾在眼前出现又消失，某种恍惚的情绪包裹住刺客，仿佛他还没有离开佛罗伦萨，一切都没有发生，他还是佛罗伦萨银行家的二儿子，莱昂纳多也只是为奥迪托雷家供稿的画家。或许莱昂纳多没有什么变化，无论奥迪托雷家的变故有没有发生，他都会同自己成为挚友，他们第一次见面时就注定了两人的未来会和对方紧密相连。

艾吉奥定了定神，怀里的密函还在硬邦邦的硌着他，卸下一半的袖剑也在提醒刺客他的使命为何。他掏出手稿规整地放在桌上，接着另一边摆放整齐的稿纸吸引了他的注意力。

他缩回一半的手又伸了出去，当那沓稿纸躺在怀里时刺客的好奇心占了上风——这时候他又不那么急着睡觉了。

莱昂纳多曾教过他如何阅读那些镜像字，即便如此那些用左手写出的文字依旧让人头晕。艾吉奥很快放弃了阅读，转而去看画家随手画下的小稿。莱昂纳多精于绘画，以至于速写都来得赏心悦目。

这本笔记比他想得要有趣得多，除去那些看不懂的发明——他猜测那些是画家构思的新发明——还有不少威尼斯的人物街景。显然，在刺客于威尼斯的四处奔波时莱昂纳多也常在街上溜达。画家热爱记录，无论是瞬间迸发的灵感还是日常生活的方方面面。

啊，如果威尼斯的宪兵看到他们的暴行被大画家莱昂纳多·达芬奇记录在了画纸上，不知道会作何感想。

艾吉奥忍不住笑出声，或许等莱昂纳多回来后他们能就着这些画好好聊上一番。他把翻看完的稿纸放回桌上，伸了个巨大的懒腰——迟到的困意终于在这时涌了上来，眼皮沉重无比，连带身下的座椅都似乎更加柔软舒适。

工作室的墙壁挡不住寒冷的空气，睡意涌现时这股寒意开始变得更加明显。艾吉奥决定把椅子搬到壁炉前，无论如何，刺客的工作总归需要一个健康的身体。他撑着睡意找了几块木头扔进去，好让火焰能旺盛地烧上一晚，火焰耀眼地烧起来，连带照亮了地上一片被熏黑了一角的纸片。

“今天的最后一张。”他自言自语着捡起那张轻飘飘的东西，今天晚上他看了太多画家的手稿了，以至于有些头昏脑胀。他凑近火光，看到上面画着一小块繁复的花纹，那看起来有些眼熟，如果这张纸片没有被熏黑，他或许能认出来这是什么。

但没什么重要的，毕竟它是从壁炉里飘出来的，意味着莱昂纳多已经放弃了这个设计。

艾吉奥随手把纸片扔进壁炉，看着它上下翻飞几次后在火焰中化为灰烬。

“晚安，莱昂纳多的工作室。”他抱紧了怀里的抱枕，冲着空无一人的工作室道了晚安。

P.s. 花纹是艾吉奥的威尼斯狂欢节披风花纹


End file.
